Harry and Sirius decied to cook!
by jrose452
Summary: Well basicly what the tittle says, Harry and Sirius try and bake a cake but it goes a bit wrong. I wrote this to try and jump start my writters block for some fun, so don't take it too seriously, review if you feel like commenting!


I was having a writers block with one of me other stories so figured I'd try write something else. Wish there was something like this in OoP, needed more bonding before the falling through the arch way stuff BooHoo (big Sirius fan)  
  
Err I don't own Harry but I wish I owned Sirius blar blar blar Here it is, soz it not that long  
  
Harry was a bit grumpy today from the moment he woke up the day had quiet frankly been crap!  
  
He had been stuck at Privert drive again by himself, the crash bang wobbly Dudley fat a bit of Dementors floating round and he had finally got to Sirius in Grimmauld place and you know what the Bastards ignoring me! He'd been in the same house as his beloved godfather and had hardly spent, actually no he hadn't spent not one single moment alone with him.  
  
Harry was sulking in a corner occasionally stroking Buckbeak for nearly two hours and no one noticed he wasn't around.  
  
"Why does Dumbledore keep us locked up hear hay?" He asked Buckbeak who was closing his eyes lazily on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah i no for our own good and all."  
  
"But does it really have to be that bad, surely it would be best to spend some quality time together before some one dies, or mortally wounded, or put in prison, or eaten. You know normal stuff."  
  
"Oh you don't think its that bad do you sat in your own muck with me chewing on an old bone."  
  
"Suppose at least you've still got your head." Harry sighed and after half an hour felt hungry so went downstairs in search of food. God this place was a dump.  
  
"Oh Harry there you are I was wondering where you had gotten to. Go lay the table will you dear with Ron and Sirius." Mrs Weasley as she rushed upstairs past him. Harry couldn't be bothered if he went in there he would possibly end up in such a bad mood might start an argument. Waiting for Mrs Weasley's foot steps to die down he doubled back and pulling his baggy (exceptionally baggy) trousers off and climbed into bed.  
  
Harry wasn't sure how long he laid there but it was about two when he had climbed into bed he'd fallen asleep and wasn't hungry so didn't wake up.  
  
"Harry are you awake?" Someone was shaking his shoulders and he couldn't tell who it was what with the pillow pulled tightly across his head.  
  
"Harry wake up it's time you eat something." It was Sirius he recognised the rough hands now and the voice was still quiet croaky at times.  
  
"No I'm asleep." Came from the pillow.  
  
"Good your awake and ignoring me. Aren't you going to come down and eat today?"  
  
"Not hungry staying in bed."  
  
"Come on you have to eat I bet you didn't eat much at the Dursley's."  
  
"They fed me, we had an understanding. Besides I don't need to eat much haven't got a particularly large stomach to be honest."  
  
"I can see that." Sirius replied looking at the shape Harry's back made compared to the space available in his T-shirt.  
  
"So go away I'm not coming down for food. You can't make me I'm a stubborn bastard."  
  
"Yes like James well i always had a way of getting him up out of bed." Sirius stood up and Harry felt the lumpy bed rise slightly next there was a draft on his leg and suddenly a hand round his ankle, a considerably cold hand around his ankle.  
  
Quick as a flash before Harry had even reacted Sirius had dragged Harry out of bed by his foot and was pulling him to the ground leaving the sheets in the same spot a few moments before.  
  
"What you do that for, I was asleep?"  
  
"Ooo we are a grumpy sod aren't we just like your mother when she didn't get enough beauty sleep." Harry was angry Sirius was teasing him and he didn't like it plus he was standing there in his boxers and a very old T- shirt. Harry attempted to push him off and away attempting to crawl back into bed but Sirius wouldn't let him.  
  
Picking Harry up by the slim waist Sirius flung him over his shoulder. With a wave of his wand Harry was dressed instantly and been carried on to the stairs. Harry was squirming and wiggling and trying to get free but it was no use Sirius had a strong grasp on him. Harry saw his chance though even if he didn't realise he was at the top of the stairs and grabbed Sirius's underwear pulling up as hard as he could and quickly.  
  
"Harhar Potter strikes again, major wedgey." Harry shouted trying to wiggle free.  
  
In among the wiggling and the wedgey Sirius lost his balance and started to fall down the first part of the stairs landing with Harry on top upside down and his legs somewhat entangled around Sirius head in a heap on the landing of the first floor.  
  
"You all right there Harry?" Sirius asked his legs.  
  
"Course got a death wish me haven't I, bet your glad you got me dressed before pulling me down the stairs."  
  
"Sort of, you are a skinny bastard aren't you, would of been funny seen you."  
  
"Hay I isn't a skinny bastard just skinnier than an old bastard."  
  
"Want some tea now Harry?"  
  
"Err do I have too, can't be arsed."  
  
"I think I've seen enough of your arse today now move before Mrs Weasley gives me a bollocking again about you." Harry wiggled free and let Sirius return to a normal shape.  
  
"You are a lot lighter than I though have to teach you how to make cake and eat lots of it."  
  
"You can cook?" Harry asked in total disbelief that this undernourished sunken eyed looking man with smelly clothes could cook.  
  
"Course I can, come on we can make some cake for later, not tea yet, Mr Waesley isn't back." Forgetting his hollow hatred to wards Sirius for ignoring him Harry followed into the kitchen and watched as Sirius started magicing ingredients up.  
  
"First you are going to need to way out some flour." Harry watched close by Sirius as he weighed out several ounces of flour but Harry couldn't help it he was in a much more mischievous mind now and wanted to get his own back so started to flick flour at Sirius who was trying to concentrate.  
  
"Hay cut that out Harry!" He complained as more and more flour was getting flicked in his direction.  
  
Harry laughed as Sirius got more and more annoyed until he started flicking it back.  
  
"Hay no fare."  
  
"Harry if you going to start this fight don't complain not as if the mess on your clothes matters." Sirius laughed grabbing handfuls of flour now along with Harry and throwing it about.  
  
"Time to get me own back from earlier."  
  
"Oh is it now." Sirius joked laughing like he hadn't in a long time.  
  
"Yes as I remember from school years and years ago that to make cake you need eggs." And with that he though one directly at Sirius, hitting him straight on the cheek.  
  
"This means war!" Sirius grabbing a box of eggs dodged behind a table slightly and through as many as he could at Harry who had run out of eggs and was now using lumps of butter and chocolate bits.  
  
"I know I shouldn't do this but hear." With a swish of his wand Harry suddenly had a lot more egg ammo. Hiding behind another upturned table Harry and Sirius fought like mad with eggs flying everywhere right across the door.  
  
Sirius was laughing wildly and Harry was almost in controllable giggles every time Sirius just missed or got hit. They were having so much fun, Harry had never seen anything like this in Sirius before. He was laughing and messing around like a school boy should.  
  
Mrs Weasley however unfortunately came through the door in mid flight and was hit simultaneously from both Harry and Sirius on the face with now rather rotten eggs.  
  
"What is going off here look at this mess?" She bellowed making both lads flinch. Sirius was acting barely older than Harry was just as nervous when Mrs Weasley demanded they showed themselves.  
  
"Err sorry Mrs Weasley we were, err, cooking a cake." Harry stood up as Mrs Weasley had clearly spotted him turning her back to Sirius who was peering over her shoulder wagging his finger furiously and grinning like an idiot.  
  
"And you Sirius setting an example like this to him is just as disgraceful." Sirius who seemed to cower before Mrs Waesley, Harry just smirked and started wagging his finger behind Mrs Weasley now.  
  
"Err sorry we hit you wasn't the intension honest."  
  
"Look at yourselves look at this mess who's going to clean it up, you are that's who and no magic, either of you." She added looking at both flour and egg cover people and walked out the door.  
  
As soon as the door slammed in their faces Harry and Sirius looked at each other and burst out in controllable laughed.  
  
Laughing so hard they slipped on the broken eggs all over the floor and were laughing away and rolling slightly in the mess.  
  
"Your such a funny boy Harry." Sirius explained through giggles and dared to hug Harry who willing let him.  
  
"Coming from you, a grown man who spends his days scratching himself like a dog and rolling in rotten eggs after a food fight."  
  
"Me a grown man never, I'm determined to remain a school boy, mischievous and childish forever, no one can force me to grow up I'm the peter pan of Hogwarts me." Harry cocked one eyebrow and looked at him then saying.  
  
"I think you and I have a different idea of a young lad, you see you look like an old fart to me!" Sirius was shocked but pleased all in the same face.  
  
"Me old!' He grabbed Harry tightly and started tickling him like mad saying.  
  
'Old fart me, never what do you say now." He tickled even more until Harry rang out with giggling laughter.  
  
"Let, go, stop!" He wouldn't and Harry laughed even more until he could wiggle his arms free and get back at Sirius who was surprisingly ticklish.  
  
"You crazy boy trying to beat me." Harry stopped and half laid on Sirius stopped tickling him and looked at this once young man that messed around with his father at school.  
  
"I'm glad you got out and my dad picked you." He didn't need to say anymore Sirius already knew. Harry was sad he couldn't be messing with his own father but Sirius was a bloody good replacement.  
  
Hugging Harry tightly he kissed his head and wiped the flour from his glasses not saying a word.  
  
Well that was a quick fanfic, just a bit of fun hope you liked it so please review. 


End file.
